Twenty-eight paraffin-embedded tissue blocks and fresh frozen samples obtained from autopsy specimens have been collected from patients treated at NCI and outside institutions. These are currently undergoing pathology confirmation and immunohistochemistry studies. A representative area of tumor is collected from each sample and DNA extracted from the core with standard procedures. Tumor DNA is processed for high resolution comparative genomic hybridization. Regions of copy number change have been identified using circular binary segmentation of the array data. Consensus regions across specimens will be identified and interrogated for genes and pathways related to tumor progression. Results of this study were presented at the Society of Neuro-Oncology meeting 2009. The study will be expanded to include all grades of gliomas. A manuscript is been published in Neuro-Oncology.